It is believed that known fuel injectors can include a member to connect an inlet tube to a valve body. The member is believed to be formed by casting and machining a steel blank into a desired shape before the member can be assembled with the fuel injector. Because of the casting and machining of the steel blank, manufacturing of the fuel injector is believed to be inefficient due to processing time and tooling required for casting and machining.
It would be desirable to provide for a fuel injector without the potential shortcomings of the conventional fuel injector.